Modern digital photography equipment and related software editing applications have simplified capturing, viewing, storing and editing digital images. For example, a user may capture a blurred image with a digital camera and may desire to sharpen the blurred digital image. Some digital image editing applications allow a user to manually sharpen blurred images by manually adjusting blur radius and noise values for a blurred image. Such manual adjustment can be tedious and time consuming. Moreover, the process of manually sharpening digital images may introduce artifacts, such as edge ringing, into the sharpened image.